Welcome
by Mayuna
Summary: Drabbles about Carlos's first experiences in NightVale with the popular Cecil. Cecilos.
1. Chapter 1

The voice was hard to hear at first. Initially it was just an interference through the static. Carlos had left the radio on as he drove long after the station he was listening to had been lost.

It had startled him somewhat when the voice had come in a little clearer. He jumped a bit in his seat and gripped the steering wheel tightly.

Even still the words couldn't be deciphered just yet. All he could make out was the smooth tone of the broadcasters voice. The static whined a bit as he turned the volume up.

Carlos strained forward somewhat in his seat to try and hear better.

'In other news, old woman Josie claims that her angels couldn't possibly be responsible for the rash of break ins that has occurred at the local Arby's.'

"What?" Carlos asked slowly to the radio. He shook his head. "It must be interfering with another station."

'Of course that is because, as we all know, angels do not exist and we need not discuss it further. Now, traffic. A lone car is approaching Nightvale listeners, a lone figure is in the car on that long lonely stretch of road. Who is this figure that is fast approaching our town? What purpose could this figure possibly have? What sinister plan does this unknown figure have for us?'

Carlos stopped his car. The voice was clearer now. There was hardly any static at all. The man undid his seatbelt and shakily got out of his car. The sign loomed ahead of him.

"How did he know?" Carlos wondered out loud to the night air. "I didn't even know where I was." He ran a hand through his hair a few times staring at the sign nervously. "Nightvale, huh?"

Carlos climbed back into his car tempted to turn back. He stared straight ahead out of his windshield.

'And that was the weather. It would seem that our mysterious figure is a bit torn as to whether or not he wishes to visit out little town; listen up mysterious figure.

Our town isn't perfect, but what town is? Sure, we have a problem containing the hooded figures but the sheriffs secret police have confirmed with us that, with the new addition of the dog park, our little problem will soon be solved.

Nightvale is new to you, it's different. Trying something different is scary and can be terrifying but don't let that stop you. After the initial fear and terror have subsided you'll be able to appreciate what our community has to offer you.'

Carlos put his car back into gear. He had been driving for well over a month aimlessly. His job at the research lab he had been working at had become pointless and empty.

It had become a monotony of constant research that ended in either the same results or lead nowhere, there had to be something out there that was worth researching.

'This is Cecil Palmer and welcome, welcome mysterious figure, to Nightvale.'


	2. Chapter 2

Carlos stared incrediously at the other man. Cecil Palmer sat across the table from his raising a brow curiously. He had his arms crossed and his legs were crossed one over the other. He wore a tie with a short sleeve button up dress shirt. His pants were gray slacks. What Carlos had initially stared at were the purple tattoos that wound around his arms. He could have sworn that they seemed to pulse and fade as Cecil became more excited or agitated.

"Excuse me?" Carlos asked again, uncertain he had heard the broadcaster.

"I asked you Carlos, if you are coming on to me?" Cecil asked slowly each syllable punctuating the air around them as he spoke. Then came the silence again. That deafening silence. Carlos squared his shoulders adjusting his lab coat and laced his fingers together.

"Why on earth would you think that Mr. Palmer?" He asked trying to keep his tone level. Cecil leaned forward in his chair a bit.

"Not that I blame you, I mean...I am quite a catch." He stated. Carlos's mouth gaped open slightly. He had never had anyone, male or female, be so blunt with him before. He wasn't sure how to respond.

"I-I'm not hitting on you!" He stammered out.

"Oh, no? Then tell me, perfect Carlos...why is your face so red?" Cecil asked sitting back in his chair contently as if his point had been proven. Carlos shook his head amazed at this other man.

"I'm red because you're embarrassing yourself in front of me. A fact that you clearly don't seem to understand." He replied.

"No need to be coy with me. I understand what your intentions are and I can certainly say that I like them." Cecil stated his voice lowering a bit more taking on a seductive tone. Carlos straightened himself out again and swallowed hard.

"Weren't we supposed to be conducting an interview?" Carlos questioned nervously.

"Hm, ah, yes. That's right." Cecil stated as if he were coming out of a trance. He reached down into the satchel that he carried and brought out a pencil and small pad of paper. "Now tell me perfect Carlos; what brought you here to Nighvale?"

Carlos nearly explained to him that he had heard his voice on the radio beckoning him to enter the town but decided against it. He knew it would already add fuel to the eccentric broadcasters fire.

"I am here to study Nightvale and the events that occur here. It may very well be the most interesting town in the entire country." Carlos replied.

"You say that you're a scientist, correct?" Cecil asked. Carlos gave a nod.

"Yes, I am a scientist." He stated in reply.

"Aren't we all scientists though, exploring the world and discovering things for ourselves." Cecil stated more than asked.

"Well, yes...I suppose so but professionally I am a scientist just as, professionally, you are a radio broadcaster." Carlos said. Cecil glanced up at him for a moment with a smirk.

"Touche my perfect Carlos." He said as if he had been caught with his hand in a cookie jar.

"Why do you keep calling me that?" Carlos asked becoming somewhat annoyed.

"And you have taken up residence next to Ricos pizza? Your lab is there as well as all of your equipment to do your research." Cecil said not hearing what Carlos asked or choosing to ignore him, Carlos wasn't entirely sure which one it was.

"How, how did you know that?" Carlos asked.

"Nobody does a slice like Big Ricos." He stated glancing up at Carlos. Carlos startled sinking down further into his chair. Cecil sported a tattoo on his forehead in the shape of a half closed eye. It was purple like the others that he had and was undoubtedly glowing, brightly. "Nobody."

"I, I think we're done here." Carlos stated making a move to stand. Cecil sat back in his chair with a sigh. Carlos looked back at him and the eye was gone. He blinked a few times unsure of himself, maybe he had been seeing things.

He hadn't slept much since he had arrived. There were other scientists in town that he had been collaborating with late into night or early morning hours. It had been a trick of his mind, that was all.

"Feel free to call me anytime here or at home." Cecil said. He pressed a piece of paper into Carlos's hand as he walked by. Carlos stared down at the man that had summoned him here, the owner of the voice that had called out to him in the middle of nowhere, in the dead of night.

Carlos only shook his head in disbelief.

"I don't think that that's such a good idea." Carlos said as he walked towards the door.

"Just because something is uncertain doesn't mean you should shun it Carlos. Things that seem menacing at first always turn out to be something pure and innocent." Cecil said. Carlos didn't turn around he exited the radio station and couldn't get rid of the silly grin that had plastered across his face.


	3. Chapter 3

Carlos had debated picking up his cell phone to call the number that Cecil had given him. He stared out the window of his lab his gaze falling to a messy smear of blood where an animal carcass had hit.

The phone rang a few times before the audible click of someone answering.

"Nightvale radio. Cecil Palmer." Cecil said from the other end.

"Cecil, this is Carlos." Carlos took the phone away from his ear as the other mans voice took on an almost inhuman pitch.

"Carlos?! Ah, dear Carlos! What brings about this unexpected call?" Cecil asked once he had calmed down somewhat.

"Well I'm concerned about the fact that a giant glowing cloud was dropping dead animals all over town, not to mention the fact that there is a lapse of about twenty minutes I can not recall." Carlos took a breath. "And my lab smells like vanilla."

"Neat." Cecil said. He sounded star struck. His voice was completely nonchalant as if they were having a normal conversation.

"Neat? No, Cecil it's not neat. It's scientifically impossible for any of that to have occurred. I have to know what happened." Carlos replied quickly. He felt exhausted.

He was already tired from attempting to figure out why clocks and watches didn't seem to work in Nightvale, why the sun set at different times or not at all, and evidence had recently come to his attention about a house that may not exist.

"My dear Carlos. It's over. No need to fry your perfect brains over it...god forbid you ruin that perfect hair." Cecil stated. "Especially after what that treacherous Telly did."

Carlos flinched back somewhat at the inflections and threatening undertones Cecil took on. It had thrown him for more than a simple loop that the broadcaster had been able to convince an entire town to alienate one of their own simply because Cecil had been mad Carlos had his hair cut.

He had approached Cecil about it stating that he had been the one who had wanted the hair cut in the first place. It wasn't the barbers fault.

However it had fallen on deaf ears as Cecil only seemed to soak in the glow of Carlos's presence.

"Okay, sure it's over but don't you want to understand it? What it was, why it happened?" Carlos asked ignoring Cecil's jab at poor Telly.

"Not really. Nothing bad really happened." He said.

"Well, no, I guess not." Carlos conceded.

"Alright then. You'll be much happier if you just let it go." Cecil said using his broadcaster voice. That same voice that had beckoned Carlos to this strange town in the first place.

Cecil's professional voice had a calming effect on him. He suddenly felt at ease and nodded his head a couple times.

"Alright Cecil. I will just let it go." He replied.

"Great. Now I would just love to chat with you but I have some work to get done. Call me later at home and we can talk more then." Cecil said. Carlos began to interject. "I won't take 'no' for an answer and you had better not stand me up either. Remember I have the power of the airwaves."

"Yeah, I've noticed that actually." Carlos stated softy.

"Wonderful! I will talk with you later. We can discuss the house that doesn't exist." Cecil said.

"Wait, how did you...?" Carlos began.

"Bye for now perfect Carlos." Cecil said enunciating his name as if to hold onto him for even just a few more moments before the line went dead.

Carlos stared at his phone shaking his head a few times.

"How does he know these things?" Carlos wondered aloud before placing his phone back down on the table and decided to venture out to inspect the damage.


	4. Chapter 4

Carlos ran along the back streets of Nightvale. He felt his worry and panic take full effect as shadows danced just out of his view and he knew he was being watched.

It was after curfew and he didn't quite understand the ramifications of being outside after the set time, not that he could tell what time it was anyway, but his feet had run out of his lab before his mind could say no.

Carlos had been analyzing some samples he had taken from the lawn of the house that didn't exist. Cecil's radio show had become customary background noise for him as he worked at night.

He hated to admit it to himself but the other mans voice had a calming effect on him. Listening to his broadcast allowed his body to relax and focus more on his work. The words tuned in and out of his mind but the tone remained steady and pure, a melody that was soothing and familiar to him.

Carlos's concentration was suddenly broken when inhuman sounds were heard clicking and growling from Cecil's end of the broadcast.

He stared at the radio confused at first as Cecil explained the station management had broken free and were roaming the halls. Carlos stood up from his chair quickly at the sheer panic in Cecil's voice as he proclaimed that he was hiding under his desk.

In an instant Carlos was out the door and running as Cecil explained he was going to try to make a break for it. He felt a slight pang of despair wash over him as the lights passed in the sky overhead. Green helicopters flew by heading in the direction of the radio station.

Carlos stopped dead in his tracks as he came upon the building that was Nightvale radio. Black smokey tendrils billowed out seemingly into the night covering the stars and obstructing the moon.

They waved menacingly and hissed at the helicopters as they shot a purple mist at it. Carlos ran a hand through his hair in disbelief. People ran past him silently with their mouths open in silent screams.

It felt as if the air had been sucked away from the space around them all and there was a deafening silence. Carlos felt a tap on his shoulder. He spun around quickly on his heel to be met with none other than Cecil.

The scientist released a heavy sigh of relief, a breath he didn't realize he had been holding. He addressed Cecil but no sound came from his throat. He shouted but still they were trapped with in that deafening silence.

Cecil only smirked at him slightly as if he were being cute. He motioned for Carlos to follow him. As they left the area the silence seemed to taper as sounds began to reach their ears again.

It was a slow process but soon Carlos could hear the usual static wind and squeaking of the earth around them, sounds he was becoming accustomed to hearing.

Cecil stopped in front of a one level house taking out a pair of keys.

"You live here?" Carlos asked although he knew before he even said it it was a dumb question.

"Yes. What did you think I lived in a closet at the radio station?" He asked softly. His voice was different slightly from how he spoke on the radio. It was still deep but didn't rumble in his chest as much.

"Well, no I just..." Carlos faltered. Cecil unlocked his front door to open it wide.

"After you." He offered to the other man.

"I really should be going." He stated glancing behind him slightly.

"You can't. It's already past curfew. The secret police won't bother me since I have a press pass but you Carlos do not." He replied grabbing his hand and dragging him into his house.

Carlos didn't know what he was thinking Cecil's house would look like but compared to his over the top personality, at least his radio persona, the furnishings and decorations were mundane.

They walked into the kitchen. Cecil flicked on the light to illuminate the room. The cabinets that lined the wall were made of light oak. The countertop wound around the room giving way to the sink and ending at the refrigerator.

"Would you like something to drink Carlos?" Cecil asked. Carlos turned to the other man watching him as he undid his tie and pulled it off with one hand. He placed it on the counter turning towards the fridge.

"Maybe just some water would be nice. I ran over to the radio station." He said.

"Yeah, why exactly did you do that?" Cecil asked taking out a water bottle and handing it to the scientist.

"I heard what was happening during your broadcast and I...went to see what was going on." Carlos said hesitantly. A small hesitation that he saw Cecil take small note of.

"Ah, I see. Well the sheriffs secret police will sort it out, put station management back in its place and everything will return to normal." Cecil replied.

"And everyone will pretend it never happened." Carlos added. Cecil smirked at him slightly.

"What never happened?" He asked playfully. Carlos took a sip from his water.

"Doesn't it bother you that city council and the secret police cover up so many things? And what exactly is re-education?" Carlos asked as the questions that had burned in his mind over the last two months came to the surface.

"It keeps people happy. Many of the occurrences around here are never seen by the main stream public that live in Nightvale. Sure, they know that things happen here but they will never know that station management is a tendril monster, thing capable of wiping the entire state off of the map." Cecil explained. "As for re-education well, don't ever get under city councils skin enough to find out. Trust me on that one."

Cecil began walking towards the back of the house. "I'll get you some blankets." He stated before walking into a back room and closed the door.

Carlos stood somewhat awkwardly in the kitchen with his back pressed against the counter. He placed the water down as Cecil emerged with a couple of pillows and a light blanket.

"The bathroom is the first door on the left down the hall, you're welcome to use the shower. If you want anything to drink or eat just grab it, make yourself at home." Cecil said dropping the linens on a chair in the living room.

He grabbed the cushions off of the sofa and grabbed at a metal bar pulling out the bed. He placed the sheet on top of it along with the pillows.

He walked over to Carlos, who still stood in the kitchen and handed him a pair of sweatpants and a plain white under shirt. Carlos took the clothes from Cecil mouthing a thank you.

"You're welcome Carlos. See you in the morning." Cecil replied turning around and headed towards his room.

"Cecil, why do you say all of those things about me in front of other people?" Carlos heard himself blurt out. Cecil stopped and glanced over his shoulder.

"Because I want them to know how I feel for you." He stated as if it were obvious. "Why do you ask?"

"I was just curious is all. The way you go on about me I was kind of worried about what would happen if we were alone together." Carlos replied.

Cecil turned around to face him and smiled clearly amused by his remark.

"What were you so worried about dear Carlos? That I would rape you? While the idea is certainly appealing I can wait until you're ready." He said.

Carlos stood with his back still pressed against the countertop whispered a simple, oh, for lack of anything better to say.

"Good night, dear Carlos, good night." Cecil said in his broadcasting voice and walked to his room shutting the door softly behind him.


	5. Chapter 5

Carlos wasn't entirely sure what it was Cecil wanted to show him in Radon Canyon but he wasn't entirely against meeting the radio host either. He had called Cecil a few times, not for personal reasons mind you, and it never ceased to amaze him how forward the other man was with him.

He wasn't entirely sure how Cecil had figured out he was gay, he had always hid that part of himself from the world family included.

"Knowing Cecil he probably didn't. Probably just took a shot in the dark." Carlos muttered to himself.

He smirked as he saw Cecil's car parked. Cecil sat on the trunk of his car facing towards the road. He had sunglasses on but still shielded his eyes. Carlos had only ever seen Cecil in his work clothes so the t-shirt and jeans caught him off guard. Normally Cecil's hair was slicked back with gel or spray or something but in this more causal setting it was messy.

His hair was longer then Carlos thought it was and sat like a messy mop on his head. He beamed when Carlos pulled alongside of him. The butterflies that erupted in the scientist could easily be explained logically but at that moment he simply enjoyed the sensation. He took a minute to steady his nerves before exiting his car.

"Hi Carlos." Cecil chimed.

"Hello Cecil. You wanted to see me?" Carlos asked feeling lame for stating the obvious. Cecil merely nodded.

"Mhmm." He said. Carlos waited for him to continue. He raised a brow at the other man in question. Cecil simply patted the spot next to him.

"Listen Cecil, I'm already running late for work. Was there something you needed to tell me?" Carlos asked berating himself slightly. He wanted to sit next to Cecil and chat. There was nothing more he'd rather do then just hold onto his hand, maybe wrap an arm around his shoulders while Cecil rested his head against his shoulder.

Carlos decided he certainly wouldn't be opposed to kissing Cecil. The idea had been rolling around in his head for a few weeks now and with Cecil here he knew it could be a possibility.

"Carrrrrrlooooooos." Cecil's voice reached his ears. Carlos shook his head coming out of his trance. "Are you awake?"

"Yeah I, was just...thinking about something is all." He replied. Cecil smirked at him pushing his sunglasses onto his head successfully taking some of his hair with it as well. He jumped off his car reaching into his pocket.

"I found these out here. I've never seen them before and I thought maybe you'd like them, for science." He said grabbing onto Carlos's hand and placing something in it. Carlos examined the material.

It was onyx, almost resembling coal. It was rough yet at the same time smooth. It was hard yet soft. Prisms of colors seemed to electrify with in it while it remained black.

"Huh. Given it's coloring maybe it's a product of the glow cloud." Carlos stated more to himself as hypotheses jumped to mind.

"Maybe, like I said, I've never seen it here before and I come here a lot." Cecil said.

"Why do you come out all this way?" Carlos wondered more to himself then to Cecil. He placed the rocks in the front pocket of his lab coat.

"Just to get away from the hustle and bustle of town. Quiet time, you know," He stated. "Any time you want to come out here and spend some time feel free."

"But don't you come out here to be alone? To get away from other people." Carlos interjected.

"My dear, darling Carlos you most certainly are not other people." Cecil said in mock offense.

"How did you know that I'm gay?" The question escaping Carlos's lips before he had proper time to weigh it out in his mind. He regretted it in an instant not wanting to offend Cecil in any way. He was after all, in a strange way, his best friend in Nightvale.

"Gay?" Cecil's brows furrowed then knitted clearly confused. "Well I assumed you were happy, I mean I've seen you upset and distressed but I do love it when you grin or smile or discuss science. Oh, your whole face just lights up when you talk about sciencey stuff."

"Wait, what? No, not that gay. I mean...gay as in homosexual." Carlos corrected. Cecil scratched at his head.

"At the risk of sounding stupid I can honestly say I have never heard that word before." He replied tucking his hands into his jeans and shrugged. "What does it mean?" Carlos felt his mouth move as he floundered somewhat, to which Cecil only gave an endearing grin to.

"Well, it means that you are physically attracted to people the same gender as you and not the other." Carlos finally sputtered out slowly to make sure he didn't fumble the words.

"Oh, well I guess I'm homosexual then." He replied non chalant.

"You really have never heard about the different terms for sexuality?" Carlos said.

"Carlos I do love your sciencey terms, you know that, but what does it matter? I'm attracted to you, I think you're attracted to me, so who needs terms or science?" Cecil wondered dipping slightly into his radio voice. Carlos folded his arms to hide his hands. He wanted to grab Cecil and never let go. The other man was just so...perfect.

It was as if every fantasy Carlos had entertained he wished a boyfriend could be was personified and amplified standing in front of him.

"Cecil you are..." Beautiful, amazing, wonderful; there were so many words he wanted to use, all of which he knew would land Cecil into his arms. Finally. "The most interesting person I have ever met."

"Well I hope that it's in a good way. I've been worrying I scared you off after the last time you called me and I totally dated myself by saying neat." Cecil said with a small chuckle.

"How old are you anyways?" Carlos questioned. Once again he bit his tongue after. What was wrong with him? Why couldn't he hold his words back when it came to Cecil?

"Well how old are you?" Cecil countered stepping on the balls of his heels and rocking on them slightly.

"I'm thirty five." Carlos stated.

"I am thirty or so. Maybe not. I don't know, I've lost track." Cecil replied.

"What year were you born?" Carlos wondered to which he received a shrug.

"When it comes to my past my brains kind of like Swiss cheese. Personally I blame the Swiss cheese that gained sentience a few years back but that's a long story." Cecil waved his hand through the air as if it were nothing.

"Oh, I see." Carlos answered.

"Why do you ask?" Cecil asked raising a brow at him slightly and grinning.

"I was curious. That's all." He said. He felt his phone go off in his pocket knowing it was the alarm he had set for himself. "I have to go. There's an experiment that I'm working on that's time sensitive."

"Oh? Neat. You know I'm very into science these days. Anything I can do to help?" He asked hopefully.

"No not really Cecil but thanks for these, whatever they are. When I figure it out I will give you a call." Carlos said walking back to his car.

"I look forward to it Carlos. Until then." Cecil said companionably giving a small wave. Carlos watched Cecil for a bit from his car as he sat. He pulled his sunglasses back down and had climbed onto the rough of his car with his arms behind his head.

"Damn that boy is fine." Carlos whispered to himself before starting the car and headed back to his lab.


	6. Chapter 6

'In other news Carlos stood me up.'

Carlos turned his head slowly towards the radio feeling the hairs on the back of his neck prickle. 'While I waited and waited for him at Big Rico's pizzeria I began to ponder, as we all do, about my own existence and where exactly I stand with in my own small universe. Listeners, am I really so small and insignificant that our perfectly wonderful and beloved scientist forgot all about me?'

"Oh Christ." Carlos mumbled sucking in his breath. The last thing he needed was Cecil bad mouthing him over his radio program, thoughts of Telly the barber came to mind. The power that Cecil had over the town was uncanny. Slowly Carlos was getting used to it as the months wore on but it still unnerved him.

His thoughts turned back to his first face to face meeting with the radio broadcaster and he knew that he had in fact seen an extra eye lid tattooed onto Cecil's forehead. He hadn't seen it since but perhaps it only manifested itself at the radio station. The tattoos on his arms seemed faded in comparison to when he had first glanced them as well. It were as if they had no power to them anywhere else in town.

Carlos ran a hand through his hair exasperated. There were so many questions and apparently no answers.

'Despite this listeners, I am not upset. Carlos is busy with his science trying to keep all of us safe. So I am not upset at all and neither are you, any of you.'

Carlos did feel bad. He had mumbled to Cecil he would meet him for lunch but had forgotten once he had a specimen under his microscope. Cecil went out of his way at times to help him with things or sit and explain the workings of Nightvale to him. Carlos repaid him by forgetting he had agreed to meet with him, essentially standing him up.

'And now, the weather.'

Carlos grabbed his phone before removing his hand from it. What exactly was he doing? What was he hoping to accomplish by calling Cecil? It wasn't as if he had done anything wrong, he had been working which was the entire reason he was in Nightvale in the first place.

He didn't have time to deal with people let alone a clearly unstable man who practically stalked him. A man who thought he was stupid for believing in mountains and questioning how a clock tower could be invisible and have the ability to transport itself to random locations.

The man who couldn't even recall how old he was or anything truly significant about his life. Did Carlos really want to be involved with a person like that? Cecil was his polar opposite, well spoken and easily excited. He didn't have the time or the energy anymore to waste on a frivolous crush. Carlos placed his hand back on his microscope and went back to his science hoping that maybe, for once, his findings would make sense.


	7. Chapter 7

The packet of red and blue dots had been slid under the door to Carlos's lab. He didn't bother opening the door to see who had delivered them or really paid them much attention.

While he had been deliberately avoiding Cecil for a couple of weeks his radio program still played every night in the lab.

Cecil would still mention him once in in a while but it seemed to be tapering somewhat, maybe he had finally accepted the message that Carlos was trying to send.

'Tomorrow is dot day listeners. Remember, red dots on what you love and blue dots on what you hate.'

The idea seemed so silly. What was the point of such a ridiculous holiday? Carlos couldn't believe it was actually regarded as a holiday. All day he saw the residents of Nightvale unusually upbeat as they carried around their dots.

Some people even adorned them, some with red dots some with blue dots, plastered to their faces. It had been amusing to say the least but still seemed pointless to the scientist.

A few weeks ago he would have called Cecil to ask him about the significance of the holiday but now he merely sat at his desk blinking through his exhaustion at his laptop screen.

'Coming up next, dead air. Good night Nightvale, good night.'

Carlos sighed more then slightly disappointed that Cecil's show had finished so quickly that night. Some nights it seemed as if time sped up and it was over before he knew it.

He closed his laptop and rubbed at his eyes trying to clear the sleep from them. He was tired and wished desperately for caffeine, a nice hot cup of coffee, but since the gnomes who mined the coffee grounds went on strike he had been forced to give it up.

He sat back in his chair and let his head loll back slightly. A few times he jerked himself back from unconsciousness but after a while gave up as he rested his head against his own shoulder.

There was a knocking sound. Somewhere in his dreamless dreaming, there was someone knocking on his door. Carlos opened his eyes quickly and jumped up out of pure instinct.

He was confused for a moment before remembering the sound. He yawned and ran a hand down his face rubbing and scratching at the stubble, he hadn't shaved in more then just a few days.

He opened the door to his lab met with nothing but the sound of the sun screeching towards the horizon. He watched it as it attempted to set but was being held back by some unseen force.

Internally, his Nightvale clock that at first he had begrudgingly accepted now embraced fully at times like these, told him it was early morning. He sighed readying himself to close the door and bury himself back into his work when the red dots caught his eye.

He stared at the them for a moment before dashing back into his lab to grab his own small booklet of the stickers. He counted how many were rationed then counted how many had been plastered to his door, someone had used their entire red dot ration on him.

Carlos found himself tracing over the traditional heart shape a few times feeling like an idiot but at the same time feeling like a complete idiot for ignoring Cecil.

Cecil was after all his friend, above all else. If it hadn't been for the radio broadcaster he wouldn't have still been alive. He would have been killed months ago or, worse, tucked tail and run away.

Cecil had kept him sane where insanity reigned, Cecil had kept him grounded when the gravity shifted ad sometimes gave out, and it was Cecil who made him realize that there was more to life then slaving away and killing yourself over your work.

Carlos closed the door to his lab opting to drive to Cecil's house rather then walk, he was still very tired and the non setting sun made it extremely hot.

He pulled into the small driveway behind Cecil's car. He wanted to knock on the door but figured the other man was probably sleeping at such a late hour.

Carlos walked over to Cecil's car and began carefully placing the red dots on his drivers side window knowing that he would see it there. He wanted to make sure Cecil would see it.

The scientist, who still thought the whole idea of dot day was pretty silly, couldn't help but smile as he worked. Carefully he made sure that every dot was exactly where it was supposed to be.

Carlos had long since let out his anticipated breath. He had expected Cecil to gush over the radio that night about the red dots he had left but the program went on normally with no mentioning of the day before.

'On a final note listeners I have to say that personally I had a very successful dot day yesterday. Not only was I able to give away all of my red and blue dots but I was rewarded with a certain someone, whom I will not name at this time in fear of scaring him away again, covering my car window with all of his red dots!

Isn't that fantastic? I have to tell you listeners I am still shaking from it, the sheer thoughtfulness of it all, the time and slight effort it took to replicate an actual beating heart made entirely of dots is astounding.

I never knew that, he who will not be named, was such an artist. Wow.'

Carlos felt his heart soar and his stomach flip. He let out a sigh as he laid his head down on his desk and smiled wistfully to himself. He knew that with those few words spoken it was a turning point.

It scared him to think but at the same

time relieved him to know that what he felt for Cecil was more then just a crush. It had evolved into a much bigger emotion that he wanted to take on fully.

He wanted to call Cecil. He was going to tell him all the things he had kept to himself over the course of nearly a year. He glanced up to see a man standing in front of his desk.

He wore a tan jacket and had a leather briefcase, Carlos hadn't even heard him come in. He opened his mouth to say something only to be cut off rather sharply.

"Not yet Carlos, not yet. Cecil can wait. Now return to work."

Carlos sat at his desk confused. He felt as if someone had just been there, someone had said something to him important but what it was he didn't know. There was a person there, no Carlos had been alone this entire time. Alone in his lab, just Carlos.

He went back to his notes, back to his science. Cecil could wait.


	8. Chapter 8

A scattered memory that's like a far off dream. A far off dream that's like a scattered memory. I want to connect the pieces, yours and mine. Welcome to Nightvale.

Hello listeners. Before I begin regaling you with tales from our beloved community I have a few things to say.

First being thank you everyone who have commented, followed, and favorited these little stories. It is much appreciated.

Secondly, simply because I have to shout it from the proverbial roof tops, I am going to the second anniversary live show in New York City. Isn't that just fantastic? I can't wait!

Third, I was not okay with 'Parade Day'. It was very upsetting and virtually ruined my entire day. Sure I've enjoyed fandoms before and have lamented the loss of beloved fictional characters but the newest episode was NOT okay. I must write now to make it better, to go back to a more innocent time when there was hope and new love.

Lastly...did any of you hear Cecil in your head while reading any of this? Enjoy.

Carlos's hand instantly went to his torso. He grasped at his body through the tattered remains of his shirt and let out a gasp of shock.

He brought his hand up to stare at it, blinking uncertainly as if his eyes were betraying what his mind was telling him couldn't be possible. It was surreal.

His head swam as he stared past his hand and forced his eyes to focus on the rope he had used to climb down into the underground city beneath lane five.

He wrapped his arm around his burning and aching torso feeling his blood pump out from him as he took another raspy gasp of air. He reached his hand forward in an attempt to reach for the rope.

His mind began to buzz as his ears rang and he felt his body sag under it's own weight. He staggered forward unable to catch his balance and soon found himself on his knees unable to connect the short amount of time that it took him to get there.

He blinked his eyes a few times as panic overtook him. He felt more small projectiles hitting his back, head and neck as ye miniature citizens yelled at him in their own unique language.

Carlos felt his body behind to slump as his surroundings dimmed out, his vision tunneled and his world went black.

'I can't, I can't. I'm still holding the trophy.'

"Cecil?" Carlos felt the name whisper off his lips before he was even fully aware he was conscious.

"Hey, Carlos the scientist. Hey. Wake up."

Carlos opened his eyes squinting them shut at the bright offending lights of the bowling alley.

"You're going to be just fine." Teddy Williams voice boomed causing Carlos's head to pound. He felt himself brought into a sitting position.

"What happened?" He asked confusion clear in his tone.

"Those little bastards down the bottom of lane five messed you up man. The apache tracker is the one who pulled you out, funny considering the fact that he's a racist disgrace to the community." Teddy explained.

Carlos brought a hand to his tires feeling the dried blood on his lab cost and shirt but not any that seemed fresh. He pressed his fingers to his stomach feeling no pain and no wound either.

He opened his mouth to ask what had happened when his ears tuned into the voice that had called him to this town.

'Carlos is going to be okay, he's okay.'

Cecil sounded relieved. Carlos was supposed to go to the radio station, Cecil hadn't taken no for an answer. Carlos was fairly certain he had almost died.

What would Cecil have done if he had died? He listened to Cecil's joy and relief all over the fact that he was alright. Cecil wouldn't have been alright if Carlos wasn't.

After all the time that Carlos had known him he was able to reign in most of his emotions but he didn't want him to have to do that anymore. He wanted all that Cecil was, the good, the bad, and the weird.

Carlos took out his phone finding Cecil's number and opening up his text box.

'Cecil, it's Carlos. I need to talk to you. Meet me at Arbys as soon as you can.'

His hand trembled as he sent the message. For a moment he glanced around him noticing that everyone was going about their regular business as if nothing had happened, with the exception of Teddy barricading off lane five.

Carlos walked outside to his parked car only to stare at it curiously. It was still his car, a sporty hybrid coup, but it was different. Everything was different. He was the same, everything was the same...so what was different?

Carlos stared at up the sky, for the first time realizing that it is just void with small spattering's of light here and there. The moon hangs over him ominously and he wonders why it's there and what it wants from him.

Logically Carlos still understands all of it but still he can't shake the feeling that has suddenly taken over him. He understands Nightvale, he still has questions and no answers but now there is a deep understanding. He just gets it.

Carlos tosses his bloodied lab coat into the backseat carelessly gingerly taking off the black t shirt he had been wearing underneath. It was stiff with blood but underneath his skin was healed and smooth. The only indication anything had happened at all was a large bruise that ached but barely hurt.

He fished around in his trunk for a minute pulling out the button up flannel shirt, he must have brought it with him when he came to Nightvale. It would be fine for a little while. He didn't want to meet Cecil covered in blood, that would not make a good impression.

Carlos hurriedly pushed the sleeves up to his elbows and sat in his car. He wasn't nervous or anxious. He just wanted to see Cecil. The ride to Arby's was fast and Cecil wasn't there yet.

Carlos climbed out of his car and sat on his closed trunk. He stared straight ahead of smirking to himself. He knew Cecil would be happy to see him, he knew he would be happy to see Cecil all he had to do was wait.

Cars droned by on the road and helicopters flew overheard, a couple of them circled around the parking lot trying to figure out what he was doing but they moved on rather quickly.

A familiar car pulled into the parking lot and parked a short distance away from him. The driver climbed out and nearly skipped over to him. Carlos grinned as he watched Cecil, still in his work clothes.

"What is it?" Cecil asked clearly out not breath. "Wha-what mystery needs to be explored?"

"Nothing." Carlos said as he shook his head. "After everything that happened...I just wanted to see you."

"Oh?" Cecil's voice trembled as wavered in his throat. It was funny and endearing to hear him for once at a loss for words. Carlos let his gaze wander to the sun as it set.

"I used to think it was setting at the wrong time but then I realized that time doesn't work in Nightvale and none of the clocks are real. Sometimes things seem so strange or malevolent and then you find that, underneath, it was something else all together. Something pure and innocent." Carlos said recalling what Cecil said to him the first day they met one year before.

"I know what you mean." Cecil replied his mouth breaking into a slight grin before he starts to blush.

"Come and sit with me Cecil, I know you probably have to get back to the radio station but I mean...if you have time..." Carlos stammered finally feeling his heart speed up and his stomach drop as his nerves were giving out on him.

Cecil walked the short distance to his car and sat next to him closely. They both stared up at the void, the lights above the Arby's were bright enough bright enough to block out any stars. Again Carlos was struck with a deep understanding and he felt a much deeper connection with the man sitting next to him because he knew that he also understood.

Carlos placed his hand on Cecil's knee enjoying the closeness he felt with him. Cecil responded by resting his head against his shoulder and let out a contented sigh.

One year later, one frustratingly nerve wrecking year later, since Carlos first arrived in Nightvale. The man who had beckoned him there leaning against him and entwining his fingers with Carlos's. One year later Carlos understood more then he had in his entire life.


	9. Chapter 9

It wasn't their first kiss, that had already been months ago. It wasn't even their second, third, or fourth. No. There had been far to many kisses to count since they had begun dating.

It still didn't seem to matter however. The butterflies still erupted in Carlos's stomach and Cecil still trembled at the contact.

They both would break apart to gaze at each other nervously uncertain if they were actually, really there and it wasn't a figment of the others imagination.

Cecil who was normally self composed and eloquent would be left with his eyes half lidded and a small smirk playing across his slightly swollen lips.

Carlos couldn't help but nibble on the tender flesh of his boyfriends, he still was in some disbelief that Cecil was in fact his boyfriend, bottom lip. It would take on the brightest red color Carlos had ever seen and he enjoyed every moment of it.

He wound his fingers in Cecil's mop of hair. His fingers tangled and became snagged in the curls and knots that adorned his skull.

Equally Cecil traced the grey strands of his hair and pulled on them lightly. Carlos moved his arms down to wrap around his boyfriends waist as Cecil moved to lay on top of him.

Carlos readjusted himself a bit on the couch and deepened the kiss as Cecil wrapped his arms around his shoulders moaning slightly into the kiss.

Electricity jolted through them both as Cecil pressed his tongue against Carlos's and Carlos began mentally cataloging all of the potential germs they were currently swapping.

They broke apart for a minute catching each other's lips in small kisses and smirks. Cecil rubbed his nose against Carlos's as Carlos himself decided to kiss Cecil on the chin.

Cecil grinned wider placing a kiss against his cheek. Carlos returned by laying a soft kiss to Cecil's jaw only he didn't stop. His lips wandered down to Cecil's neck and he began nipping at the skin on his exposed throat.

Cecil's Adam's apple bobbed slightly as he let out a soft nervous laugh. Carlos responded by running his tongue across the area, that small little box where that amazing voice came from.

He pressed his lips to the other side of Cecil's neck feeling his internal temperature rising. As he was about to recapture Cecil's lips Cecil abruptly moved nearly falling off the couch.

"Are you alright?" Carlos asked uncertain of what had ended their make out session so suddenly.

Cecil was standing and moving on the balls of his feet in a rocking motion. He had his arms crossed. Carlos had come to learn this was his nervous stance.

Carlos felt his own nervousness peak as he sat up and felt how hard he was. He had offended Cecil and scared him off. He felt his stomach knot painfully at the realization.

"I'm fine, really." Cecil said with a small grin. Carlos swallowed hard.

"I'm sorry." He said hiding his eyes by moving his gaze to the floor. Cecil raised his brow curiously.

"For what Carlos? You didn't do anything wrong." Cecil replied.

"I um, I offended you." Carlos stated.

"No you didn't. Why would you even think that? You're a perfect gentleman. I'm the one who is all flustered and if you kissed me one more time I don't think I could control myself because you're so good at that and so amazingly sexy and I just..." Cecil stopped suddenly slapping a hand over his mouth realizing he had just spilled his guts unintentionally.

Carlos brought his eyes back to his boyfriend with a full blown smile. Cecil was embarrassed. He had never seen this emotion from him before. His cheeks were bright red and it was spreading to his ears.

Cecil quickly brought his hands up to his eyes covering them and shaking his head. Carlos stood grabbing onto his boyfriends wrist eliciting a squeak in response. He had no idea Cecil was capable of making such an adorable sound.

"Do you remember that day you called me out to Radon Canyon?" Carlos asked looking Cecil square in the eyes. Cecil gave a small nod as he seemed to lose himself in Carlos's orbs. "Ever since that day I can't get your sexy body out of my mind."

"R-really?" Cecil asked in disbelief.

"Oh yes." Carlos replied. "I was worried I had offended you because you realized how turned on I was but from now on how about we just take it as a compliment."

"Okay Carlos." Cecil replied brightening considerably. He caught his lips again and their make out session commenced.


	10. Chapter 10

Carlos tapped his fork on his plate. He stared across the table at Cecil as he sipped at his coffee and typed something out on his phone, probably notes for his broadcast that night.

His mind wandered as he thought about Cecil's radio broadcast, how Cecil had beckoned him to the town in the first place, how he seemed to always know what was happening all around him at all times or at least when he was at the radio station.

Carlos ran his eyes down Cecil's arms to his tattoos taking them in thoughtfully. He hadn't visited Cecil at the station since their first initial meeting but had been toying with the idea for some time.

He had to figure out what exactly Cecil was. Personally he could care less if it turned out his boyfriend was some sentient blob creature but it was the scientist in him that was chomping at the bit to know.

"You're going to melt me under that scrutiny if you keep it up any longer Carlos darling." Cecil said blushing slightly as he spoke.

"How do you know things?" Carlos blurted out. He had long since become accustomed to not holding his tongue in Cecil's presence and simply accepted the fact that he became a blundering idiot.

"Well how do you know things? Study, figure things out, explore the world around you..." Cecil began but Carlos only shook his head.

"No, I mean with what happens in town. You know things as they are happening. You can see things on the outskirts of town, the traffic for example...how do you see all of it?" Carlos asked placing his fork down.

Cecil adverts his gaze towards the window before shrugging and smirking.

"I don't know. I just do. I see things, I hear things that when I was younger I couldn't make heads or tails of." Cecil stated. "When I became the voice of Nightvale it became clearer, almost as if the radio station could filter them for me and I could make sense of it all."

"You have a third eye Cecil." Carlos stated. Cecil seemed taken back somewhat.

"No I don't. Stop teasing me Carlos." He replied shaking his head slightly.

"You didn't know? I only saw it once, at the radio station, but it glowed like your other tattoos did and was the same color. It disappeared pretty quickly but it was there." Carlos interjected.

"I believe you. Guess that's how I know things, maybe that's what allows me to have foresight." Cecil replied.

"You've never seen it in a mirror or anything?" Carlos wondered. Cecil suddenly paled, his normally tanned face becoming almost translucent.

"I don't look in mirrors Carlos." He stated his voice becoming lodged in his throat. In an instant Carlos was next to Cecil with an arm around his shoulders. He looked like he was on the verge of passing out.

"Why not?" The scientist in him pressed onwards despite his growing concern for Cecil's sudden state.

"I don't know. I just don't." He whispered softly.

"Okay Cecil." Carlos replied kissing his forehead gently. "How about I take you into work tonight. I can wait for you if you like. Maybe we could just hang out later, watch something on Netflix."

"Oh Carlos! Absolutely! I would love that!" He enthused his color coming back considerably. "You are really just the best boyfriend ever!"

Carlos smiled at Cecil as he cuddled him in his arms.


	11. Chapter 11

Carlos had been hesitant to allow himself to fall asleep while he was around Cecil. He wanted to, he felt bad for avoiding the topic of simply sleeping beside his boyfriend but he had a secret. A secret that he didn't want Cecil to find out about.

He knew that he wouldn't be able to avoid the situation for forever or at least however long the course of their relationship would run but he still dreaded it.

Carlos enjoyed the fact that Cecil thought he was perfect. He had always felt to lanky and awkward. His hair grew straight up and never settled no matter how much hair product he applied. So when Cecil gushed over him it made him feel as if maybe he wasn't as unattractive as he thought he was.

It did happen though. Carlos was settled in Cecil's arms on his pull out sofa. His head was rested against his boyfriends chest and he listened to the inner workings of the man beside him. It lulled him to sleep the same way his voice did. With Cecil he felt comfortable and at complete peace.

He awoke with a start realizing how quiet it was in his boyfriends apartment. The movie they were watching must have finished. The sun must have set, it was dark.

He could feel on the side of his face, the side that he was still resting against Cecil. He moved slightly feeling the disgusting stickiness and overall wetness against his entire cheek.

Carlos cursed inwardly slightly still hazy from sleep as he brought a hand to his face and wiped it away upset with himself that he would let down his guard enough to actually fall asleep next to Cecil and then proceed to drool all over him, literally for once.

"Carlos?" Cecil whispered softly. "Are you awake?"

Carlos felt his insides freeze before quivering back to life as panic set in. Should he answer? Was Cecil mad at him or worse disgusted?

"Yeah." He said clearing his throat.

"You were so peaceful I didn't want to bother you." He replied still softly as if he had just awoken as well.

Carlos moved to a sitting up position feeling Cecil do the same and stretch. Carlos heard a rustling of fabric and glanced over his shoulder slightly to see Cecil's darkened shape tugging his shirt up over his head to take it off.

Irritated Carlos ran a hand through his hair. A gesture that didn't go unnoticed. Carlos had found that just as he was beginning to learn all of Cecil's little signs to relay when he was in emotional distress Cecil was also learning his.

He felt arms wrap around his shoulders and warm breath on the back of his neck. Carlos leaned back a bit into Cecil's embrace.

"What's wrong my sweet Carlos? Was the council bombarding your dreams again?" Cecil asked concerned but his voice was still so soft and soothing.

"I'm sorry I'm not as perfect as you thought I was." Carlos said unable to say it any other way.

"What? What do you mean?" Cecil wondered moving his head slightly to rest against Carlos's shoulder.

"You always went on and on about how perfect I was but I'm not, not at all. I just, I've been thinking and you deserve someone who is as eloquent and perfect as you are and Cecil, I'm just not that..." Carlos rambled but stopped when Cecil placed a hand to cover his mouth.

"Let me just stop you right there before you get yourself all worked up over nothing." Cecil stated in his radio voice. "Carlos, I know that you aren't perfect. No one is, by definition, perfect. Not a single person is flawless. Everyone has their quirks but that's what makes someone who they are. I am not perfect by any means of the word and it's kind of embarrassing that you think I am...so I'm sorry I was saying that about you on the radio because, yeah...I didn't realize how mortifying it was when someone calls you that."

"You are perfect for me." Carlos replied gently taking Cecil's hands in his and kissing his knuckles.

"Exactly. As you are for me." Cecil stated. "Come on. Let's go back to sleep."

He pulled Carlos down with him gently onto the sofa bed. Carlos took Cecil in his arms as his boyfriend settled against his shoulder. Cecil hummed contently as Carlos ran his fingers through Cecil's hair.

"Carlos were you upset because you drooled on me?" Cecil asked suddenly. Carlos felt his breath hitch slightly in his chest.

"Yes." He said simply. Cecil let out a soft sleepy chuckle.

"Oh my sweet Carlos. You are just to cute." He replied. Carlos smirked thinking the same about Cecil.


	12. Chapter 12

Carlos felt his heart sink suddenly. His hands went numb as a loud buzzing took over his head. His ears rang loudly and his breath came in short gasps.

He was sitting in his lab but that barely registered anymore. The specimen that he had been prodding escaped from the Petri dish and scuttled away with a clicking sound.

Carlos felt himself stand up slowly. He felt as if he were drunk. His head spun forcing him to grab onto his desk until he could get his bearings.

He managed to make his way to the door of his lab. Carlos walked out into the oppressive heat of the desert. He stared across the street where the subway entrance had popped up.

"Cecil is on the subway." He whispered to himself. As if he had been struck he grabbed his phone out of his pocket his surroundings suddenly in crystal clarity. He dialed Cecil's number bringing the phone to his ear.

It rang twice before a hissing sound was heard followed by an inhuman screech. Carlos took the phone away from his ear walking slowly towards Cecil's apartment.

They had tried everything to rid his house of the snakes that all the wheat and wheat by products had turned into to no avail. In the end Cecil had been forced to mark the house as condemned where it was promptly destroyed by the strange yet menacing government.

Every step Carlos took felt heavy and leaden with a dead weight. How could Cecil have been do wreck less? Had he not understood the words that he himself had spoken?

As Carlos entered Cecil's apartment complex he managed to climb five stairs before he collapsed. He realized that he probably should have stayed by the radio and waited or driven to the radio station to investigate the station Cecil had entered.

He had just automatically walked to where he assumed Cecil would go, hoped Cecil would return to. Carlos took a deep shuddering breath. What if Cecil never returned?

Carlos felt the panic return as did the buzzing in his ears. He brought his hands to his face as he began to sob. Cecil would return, he had to. He wouldn't leave Carlos alone, not his Cecil.

"Cecil. Please baby, come back." Carlos moaned out between sobs.

"Carlos." Cecil's voice sounded as if uncertain. Carlos whipped his head up quickly standing just as fast to gather Cecil up in his arms.

"Cecil! Oh my Cecil!" He managed out as he buried his face against Cecil's shoulder. Cecil responded slowly as if he were uncertain what to do. Carlos backed off slightly holding him out at arms length. "What's wrong? Are you hurt?"

"No Carlos. It's just, I've been gone for so long. Years. I-I don't know exactly how long it's been. Everything is the same though. You are the same, Nightvale is the same as I left it...the weather was playing when I returned." Cecil said distantly as he attempted to focus on Carlos but failed miserably. "I understand it all now. Everything. All the secrets of the universe; past, present, and future but I...I missed you terribly."

Carlos brought Cecil back to him as Cecil began to cry. He grabbed onto Carlos's lab coat tightly as if he were afraid Carlos would disappear. Carlos laid soft kisses against Cecil's forehead to soothe him.

"Let's go inside. I'll make you some tea." Carlos said. Cecil shook his head once slowly. "Vodka?" Cecil nodded his head once slowly. "Mi corazon. Me sigue." Carlos stated softly in Cecil's ear leading him to his apartment.


	13. Chapter 13

Carlos plated the food he had cooked, yellow rice with potato balls, for Cecil. He enjoyed cooking for his boyfriend when he could actually set his experiments aside. Cecil acted as if the food he cooked were exotic and Carlos supposed it was, at least in the sense that he had to constantly substitute many common ingredients for what he was coming to call Nightvale specials. In the end however the food came out alright and besides it was what Cecil was used to so he relented that it worked out.

He sat down across from Cecil and waited anxiously for him to take the first bite. Even though he was secure in their relationship and felt more comfortable around Cecil then he had with anyone else in his entire life, there was still the nagging worry that he wouldn't like something Carlos said, did or made. It was miniscule and diminishing however still there.

"Now I haven't made this in a very long time. The bolas de papa are usually made for special occasions and normally a ton are made but since it's just us I only made a few." He said thinking.

"The what?" Cecil asked pausing with a forkful of rice halfway to his mouth.

"Sorry, the um…the potato balls. Well, technically those aren't made from potato but a very starchy root that kind of resembled a potato in form and texture. Hopefully taste as well." He stated. Cecil nodded in understanding as he began eating.

"The rice is very good. Interesting color to." He said as he ate some more.

"Yeah. Normally it comes out as a light yellow or orange. I can honestly say this is the first time I've ever made blood red rice but I think it's because the stove was angry at me. I didn't take the pot off fast enough." Carlos replied. A year ago a statement like that would never have escaped his lips even if he had seen it first hand. Now it was just a normal part of his day. Something small, a minor temporary inconvenience that he wouldn't remember later on.

"Well regardless of how it was supposed to turn out it is delicious." Cecil replied. Carlos smiled bringing a potato ball to his mouth and bit into it. At least he had been able to find real sausage for the filling on the potato balls. It didn't taste bad. A little bland compared to what he was used to but Cecil seemed to be enjoying his fill. "Oh."

Carlos watched as his boyfriend stood up quickly and walked over to the refrigerator. He produced a bottle of wine and grabbed two glasses from the cabinet. "I almost forgot that I picked this up earlier."

"Hm. Trying to get me drunk baby?" Carlos asked sweetly as Cecil poured him a glass placing it in front of him.

"I promise to be a perfect gentleman, if you want me to be that is." He flirted back smiling wide. Carlos took a sip of his wine before standing up. He made his way over to Cecil and wrapped his arms around his shoulders. In turn Cecil embraced him around his torso.

"You don't need to get me tipsy if you want some action." Carlos whispered into his ear seductively. Cecil shuddered despite the heat of the apartment.

"Mmmm, Carlos." He whispered back softly. Carlos kissed at his neck nipping lightly as he went along eliciting more deep moans from his boyfriend.

"Mi Corazon. Let me make love to you."

"Whatever you just said sweet Carlos the answer is yes." Cecil breathed out catching his lips with his own. Carlos returned the kiss taking Cecils hand in his. He tugged lightly on him to get him to walk with him towards his boyfriends bedroom. Cecil smiled widely and turned a lovely shade of red. He didn't seem to be objecting so Carlos took that as a green light.

He ran his hands under the button up shirt Cecil wore rubbing his back before hooking his fingers under the top of his jeans. Cecils hands pulled slightly on Carlos's date night lab coat before he shrugged it off. Cecil moaned a little gasp of delight and he began to pull on the t-shirt that he wore.

Carlos took a deep breath before grasping at the bottom of it to pull it up over his head. He felt his hair muss slightly as he did so and couldn't help but grin. Cecil bit at his own lower lip. His eyes were alight in way that Carlos had seen before but they had never acted on. He brushed his fingertips against his boyfriends cheek taking his lips in another kiss.

Carlos slowly unbuttoned Cecil's shirt and nipped at his neck kissing down to his collar bone as the shirt soon joined his on the floor. He wanted this to last. He didn't want to rush. He needed to take his time to show Cecil how much he cared for him, how much he meant to him. He knew that at times his words failed him and his actions weren't always clear. Actions did speak louder than words after all.

Cecil was slightly shorter than Carlos was, only by an inch or so. Carlos guessed that Cecil was a bit younger than he was as well, not that that could be confirmed or denied in any way. His body wasn't as defined as men seemed to get in their later years. Cecil wasn't heavy set but he wasn't lean either, in all respects he was average. Carlos had dated men more attractive then Cecil was but none of them were as perfect as his boyfriend was.

Cecil spun Carlos around towards the bed catching him off guard as he pushed him down onto the mattress. Carlos thanked the gods that it was in fact a mattress and not some slab of concrete that had been placed there, it wouldn't be the first time. Cecil straddled his lap running his hands down his chest. His hand stopped at the top of his pants. Gingerly he fingered at the belt as if asking permission. Carlos gave a nod.

Carlos never knew a belt could come off as fast as Cecil did. Before he knew it his belt was splayed open and his top button was undone. He heard his zipper being taken down. He took a deep breath and shut his eyes. Carlos felt Cecil's warm breath on his stomach as he kissed lightly down and the slight tug on his boxers as he put his hand down his pants not wasting time.

He let out a soft moan as he felt the soft hands on his boyfriend begin to stroke him gently. How long had we wanted to feel this? His mind became hazy as his hips began to buck into the grasp. Cecil moaned contently. Suddenly Carlos grasped at his wrist. Cecil jumped a bit and looked at him with questioning eyes. There was some fear that maybe he had over stepped a boundary.

Carlos sat up on his elbows and kissed his boyfriends lips instantly stopping any doubts he may have begun to develop. He edged Cecil off of him slightly so he was lying next to him. His hand shook as he undid his jeans and slid his hand inside. He grasped at Cecil gently running his fingers down his length before he began to pump him slowly.

Cecil let out breathy moans as he grasped at Carlos again. Lips crashed into each other sloppily and flesh was nicked as their gasps and moans became louder. Cecil took Carlos out of his pants to get a better grip on him. He took the hand that Carlos was using to pleasure him and tugged a bit until he too was freed from the constriction of fabric. He moved slightly closer to Carlos brushing himself against him. Carlos let out a shudder as Cecil removed his hand and grasped both of them. He ground into Carlos as he rubbed them both.

He closed his eyes as he moaned out his boyfriends name. Soon the world came into crystal clarity as he felt himself let go and release himself all over him. It didn't take long for the other to follow suit. Carlos grasped Cecil to him allowing the afterglow to radiate off of him. Cecil moaned sleepily.

"I love you Cecil." Carlos said softly kissing the top of his head. He had never said that to anyone outside of his immediate family before. He felt it welling out of him. He had to let him know.

"Oh Carlos, my Carlos…." Cecil said softly before falling deeply asleep.


	14. Chapter 14

_A/N: A quick little WTNV PSA before the story begins. I understand that there are people who may not be caught up with the podcast, that's understandable. I keep getting PMs from guests though about this but I can't message any one back if you don't sign in or don't have a sign in. The question/correction that keeps popping up is that Cecils last name is not Palmer but Baldwin. Okay, the actor is Cecil Baldwin but the character is named Cecil Gershwin Palmer. This was established in the episode 'cassette'. I hope this clears anything up for anyone who maybe confused and sorry for the spoiler._

It wasn't the first time, and certainly not the last, that Carlos stared silently unblinking at the radio. He let out a small sigh as Cecil finished up his broadcast knowing well that his boyfriend would make it to his lab in record time, not that time existed. Carlos shut off the lights for the lab and made his way to the small apartment that was connected to it. He placed the kettle on the stove, that he had bought just for Cecil's breakdowns, and said the proper chant to ensure there was water in it.

He put on his sleepy time lab coat, the furry one that Cecil liked best at times like these, and sat down at the small round table in his makeshift kitchen to wait. Before the kettle could let out its bellow Cecil was standing in the doorway looking haunted. Carlos was next to him in an instant with his arms around his shoulders and rubbing small circles on his back.

He spoke to his boyfriend soothingly in english and spanish, just the way he knew Cecil enjoyed, and led him to the futon sofa once his legs would work again. He decided that an irish coffee was in order for his boyfriend as opposed to his original thought of tea, Cecil wasn't really fond of whiskey but he wouldn't even know it was in there once Carlos put the cream liquor in to mask it.

Carlos brought the steaming mug over to Cecil placing it down on the crate he used as a coffee table, it only occasionally ticked now, and sat down next to his boyfriend holding his hand gently but firmly to let him know that he was there. Cecil was quiet, which was never a good thing, and sighed every so often.

"Carlos." His voice whispered out as if he were afraid to speak. It always amazed Carlos how such a deep strong voice could sound so fragile at times, nearly all the time if he didn't have a microphone in front of him.

"Cecil." Carlos countered knowing not to push to hard. It would only end in an extremely overwrought boyfriend and an even longer night then should be scientifically possible.

"Am I...do I...is this...real?" Cecil stammered at first before finally forming a sentence to ask his question.

"Yes baby. This is real." Carlos answered gently. He squeezed Cecil's hand for reassurance.

"How do you know? How do I know that I'm really here with you right now and not merely fantasizing about any of this or having some sort of fever dream as I lay somewhere dying." Cecil replied his voice gaining some gusto back to it. Even still it trembled.

"Well I know that I'm real. I am aware of my existence Cecil." Carlos countered. It wasn't the first time that Cecil had doubts about himself or someone else. Sometimes it seemed he was lost, stuck in the mud his mother would have said, to the void. There were times that Carlos did wonder if any of what he was experiencing was real. Was he really in Nightvale? Was it really a place that was so strange but still had become a real home for him.

Maybe Carlos was the one who had dreamed up Cecil in some sort of coma induced dream. For his own reassurance he edged himself closer to his boyfriend needing to feel his closeness to make sure that he was in fact really there and not some smokey apparition that could disappear with out a moments notice.

"How do you know that I'm real? What if I'm just a figment of your imagination?" Cecil asked concerned. If it weren't for the fact that they were in Nightvale and Cecil was who he was Carlos would have taken that as a joke almost. Never in his wildest dreams, or nightmares, did he ever think that he would have such a deep conversation, on a regular basis, about whether or not they really existed.

"Lets do our regular experiment then to make sure that we are really here with each other." Carlos said. Cecil's face brightened slightly at that both relieved and excited. Carlos leaned forward meeting Cecil's lips with his. At times like these the kisses were soft and gentle, it wasn't for personal gain for either one of them after all. In all respects it was science.

After a few minutes Cecil broke away from his boyfriend. He bit at his bottom lip nervously as if trying to control his grin from spreading before nearly flinging himself into Carlos. instinctively Carlos had already braced himself for this but still let out an 'oof' as Cecil's head collided with his torso. Carlos wrapped his arms around his boyfriend running his fingers through the gelled back tangles of Cecil's hair.

"I think that I should stay with you tonight. For more experimenting, for science." Cecil said thoughtfully even though Carlos could hear the small undercurrent in his voice.

"Absolutely but certainly not for personal reasons." He replied. Cecil shook his head a couple of times.

"Nope." He said burying his face into the material of Carlos's lab coat. "Oh Carlos...you're too good to me. I don't deserve you."

"Funny. I don't feel as if I deserve you." He said softly. Cecil glanced up at him smirking. Carlos ran his fingers from the top of Cecil's head down his brow before tracing his cheek bones. Cecil closed his eyes and hummed contently at the contact. "Still having doubts?"

"Maybe a few." Cecil stated.

"Then come closer and I'll put all of them to rest." He said grabbing Cecil by the tie that he wore and tugging on it. Cecil sat up again and wrapped his arms around his boyfriend. Carlos knew that it would be a long night but wouldn't mind if it lasted an eternity.


End file.
